Ace
Traits/Skills 'Scrambler/Distortion Field' Scrambler Ace lobs a device in the targeted location, dealing 220 elemental damage. Enemies hit suffer Disrupted for 2 seconds. Disrupted: Can not use skills Distortion Field Ace lobs a device at the targeted location, dealing 150 elemental damage to enemies within 6 units and creating a distortion field. Enemies within the field suffer from Temporal Distortion. Temporal Distortion: -0.2 attack speed, -60 movement speed 'Dash Attack' Ace dashes in the targeted direction, moving through other champions and over pits. enemies hit while dashing take 150 elemental damage. 'Giga-Blast' Ace fire a ball of energy that travels slowly in the targeted direction. On a second cast or max range, the ball explodes, dealing 200 elemental damage to enemies within 6 units. Enemies hit are Stunned for 1 second. Stunned: Cannot act Weapons Fix-o-beam After respawning, this champion gains +30 movement speed for 5 seconds +7% Elemental resistance +5 energy regen Bazooka Dash attack deals 15% additional damage. +5 Attack Damage +3% Physical Resistance +3 Health Regen Cosmic Scepter Grants Distortion Field Distortion Field's radius is increased by 2.0 units. +6% Skill Damage +150 Max Energy Slingshot Scrambler's energy cost is reduced by 20% +130 Max Health +3 Health Regen =Offical Bio= Ace has journeyed to where no muck critter has gone before - now he'll do anything to return to the cosmos. His journey began when Welk Industries created Planet Muck's first spacecraft, Despair 1. Touted as a miracle of modern aviation, the spacecraft was actually a rusty, fire-spewing bucket of bolts that even the test monkeys wouldn't go near. Pressed to find a willing pilot, Simon Welk reluctantly turned to an eager muck critter with the self-given name of Ace. Chubby and a little clumsy, Ace didn't look the part, but he made up for it with his odd, enthusiastic dedication to exploring the universe. Surprisingly, the launch was a success. However, once the ship exited the atmosphere, all communication was lost. Five days later, Despair 1 crash-landed north of Hub City in the deserts of Muddlement. After somehow surviving the crash, Ace took all the gear he could carry and went AWOL. He refuses to reveal what he saw during his five days in orbit, but now he's fighting to earn enough money to build his own ship so he can one day return to the cosmos. ---- =Strategy= Ace is a very mobile champion. He is able to roam about the map without getting caught and can also stun champions trying to chase him using his Giga Blast ability. Ace's signature is his Jump Jets. These Jump Jets let him to jump higher than most champions can, allowing him to access places such as the ledge with the Speed Boost in Plunder Isle. However, Jump Jets will not work when under the effects of a hex. This means that Ace will not be able to carry the Plunderball and jump as high as he usually could. Thus, Ace is better off trying to stop the enemy team from doing anything to his allies. His kit perfectly suits his role, stunning enemies like Rook and preventing them from chasing his allies. He can also slow down an entire team using his Skill Swap ability. =Trivia= *Ace's Dash Attack can be used to travel between platforms, unlike other dashes like Minos' Gore.